This invention relates to novel tobacco products, novel tobacco flavoring compositions, and processes for producing same, and has for an object the provision of a composition and process for improving the flavor and aroma of tobacco and tobacco smoke.
It is well known in the tobacco art that the flavor and aroma of the tobacco product and smoke from the tobacco are very important considerations insofar as the ultimate consumer is concerned. Considerable efforts have been and are being exerted by the manufacturers of tobacco products to provide a product that will be acceptable to the consumer, particularly as regards flavor and aroma characteristics. It has been the common practice in the tobacco industry to prepare blends of domestic and imported tobaccos in order to provide smoking tobacco which has a pleasing flavor and aroma before and during smoking. However, such a procedure is costly and may at times become prohibitive in the event that certain types of tobacco may be in short supply. Accordingly, there has been considerable work relating to substances which can be used to impart flavors to various tobacco blends. These substances are used to supplement natural materials some of which, as stated above, may be in short supply, and to provide more uniform properties to the finished product.
Nutty, bready, chocolate-like, slightly green, sweet and/or slightly fatty flavor and aroma nuances are particularly desirable for many uses concerning the flavoring of tobacco products; both prior to and on smoking; particularly in "bright" tobaccos.
Due to their general meat-like aromas and flavors, compounds containing the thiazoline nucleus having the structure: ##STR3## have not been determined to have organoleptic properties causing them to be suitable for use in conjunction with tobacco flavors and aromas. It is thus quite surprising to find that the compounds of the instant invention are suitable for use in conjunction with tobacco flavors and aromas prior to and on smoking.